


Turn Your Head And Cough

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Season 1, sick roommate type stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>season 1- Laura's sick and she's sure that's not going to improve roommate relations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Your Head And Cough

    "Hey, uh- if you're going out, would you mind just- handing me a glass of water?" In two days, Laura had been to exactly zero classes, and had left her bed exactly zero times. Their dorm room was small, but the five steps from her sick bed to the mini fridge looked like they might as well have been five million steps. Carmilla had mostly stuck to her normal routine of coming and going as she pleased, fielding the few frantic check ups from the Wonder Ginger about why Laura had missed class with the bitter sarcasm they deserved.   
  
   "So you're telling me... a constant diet of cookies and chocolate isn't actually  _great_ for your health? Huh... Gotta write that one down, cupcake." Carmilla offered the glass of water almost-grudgingly. She had been waiting for Laura to ask for help; she wasn't about to hang around and beg to play doting nurse, but she couldn't help but notice Laura seemed really sick. Especially if she was even blowing off Xena the Warrior Sorority Sister. Not that Carmilla didn't enjoy seeing that make Danny squirm.   
  
   Downing the water in three big gulps, Laura felt a little better just from that. She realized how _hot_ she felt wrapped in her big, winter comforter. Unsticking sweat-matted hair from her face, Laura figured that looked about as good as it felt; which was icky.  _Well, no naughty dormmate romances for me, anyhow._  
  
   "Sorry... I should be better really soon. I'm sure it kind of sucks to have a sick roommate. Not really conducive to all those study-dates you're into." Throwing back a layer of blanket, Laura rolled to face the wall, ready to reenter the sick-induced cycle of naps she had gotten used to over the last few days. Not hearing Carmilla leave, Laura rolled back towards the room.   
  
   "I could... get you some, I don't know, actual food?" Carmilla didn't try to contain a sigh. "Soup or  _something,_ something light I guess? You only have pop tarts in the fridge, and I don't think chocolate-frosted-smores is really going to get those antibodies pumping."  
  
   Genuinely taken a little aback by the sincerity Carmilla could apparently muster, Laura was about to say something about how she  _really_ must look bad if even Carmilla cared. But Carmilla was gone, out the door in a flurry of dark hair and darker clothes, down to the caf for soup and  _maybe_ a hot chocolate. 


End file.
